powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Spatial Distortion
The ability to distort space. A combination of Spatial Manipulation and Distortion Manipulation, sub-power of Space-Time Distortion. Also Called * Third Dimension Distortion Capabilities The user can create distortions within space, causing any physical matter within to bend according to the distortion. Applications * Dimensional Storage: Distort space to create rifts, storing objects within a subspace dimension. * Floortilting: Distort the space of an entire area to cause illogical floor arrangements. * Portal Creation: Utilize the distortions to link between two different points in space. * Remote Teleportation: Create a distortion at a distant point, warping the target elsewhere. * Spatial Attacks: Distort the space around the target to inflict unstoppable damage. ** Spatial Crushing: Distort space around a target, causing it to be crushed. ** Spatial Slicing: Distort space to cause a split, cutting anything occupying the location. * Spatial Displacement: Create a distortion around an entire area, warping everything elsewhere. * Spatial Mimicry: Using the distortions to parts of oneself to another dimension for intangibility. * Spatial Tuning: Distort an area of space to control everything within. Variations * Dimensional Distortion: Distorting the barriers that separate the dimensions. * Time Distortion: Distorting the time that flows within space. * Teleportation: Most variations of teleportation involve the distortion of the space-time continuum to warp the targets. Associations * Dark Energy Manipulation * Dark Matter Manipulation * Distortion Manipulation * Space-Time Distortion * Spatial Manipulation * Spatial Telekinesis Limitations * Cannot affect Spatiolock, Chronolock and Omnilock users. Known Users Known Objects * Gravity Generator ('' Bomberman 64: The Second Attack ) * Chaos Emeralds ( Sonic the Hedgehog ) * Library of Unseen University (''Discworld) * L-space (Discworld) * Caladbolg (TYPE-MOON) Gallery File:Move_Point_Manfunction.jpg|Awaki Musujime (A Certain Magical Index) suffers a mental breakdown, causing her Move Point to lose control and creating a deadly distortion in space. File:Echidna_Parass_Gate.jpg|Echidna Parass (Black Cat) creating a distortion in space in order to link two points of space with a Gate. File:Kūmon.gif|Gillians (Bleach) using Kūmon to create a spatial distortion in the human world in order to exit the Garganta subspace passageway. File:Gran_Rey_Cero.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) using the Gran Rey Cero, a technique of such power that it disturbs the fabrics of space as it travels. File:Gravity_Generator.png|BHB's Gravity Generator (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) distorts space via a black hole, which generates dark matter and energy for devastation and usage. File:The_One_Being_Sought_Presser.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) imbuing his fist with space, causing a spatial distortion upon impact that can shatter bedrock. File:Kakashi_Using_Kamui_on_Himself.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Kamui to distort space, causing everything within to collapse into the focal point and into the other dimension. File:Obito's_Kamui.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Kamui to distort space, causing everything within to collapse into the focal point of his right eye and into the other dimension. File:Obito's_Kamui_Portal.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using his Kamui with both eyes to distort space that separates dimensions, creating portals. File:Night_Guy.png|Might Guy (Naruto) using Night Guy, his ultimate technique of such intense power that it distorts the space of his immediate vicinity, causing unstoppable and deadly damage. File:Palkia_bending_space.png|Palkia (Pokemon) causing a distortion in space simply by breathing, being able to tear apart the subspace as well. File:James_Huang_Pulls_on_Spacetime.png|James Huang (Project ARMS) causing a distortion in space by pulling on it, creating destructive shock waves or cutting damage. 18L27e675.png|Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chaos Control9.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Chaos Control to distort either space or time, or even both simultaneously. File:Subspace_Gunship.png|The Subspace Gunship (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) emerging from a spatial distortion, and firing a blast that can infinitely rend space, teleporting everything it hits to subspace. File:Mukuro_Third_Dimension_Cutter.JPG|Mukuro (Yu Yu Hakusho) using her Space-Cutting Hand to create slicing distortions within space, inflicting slashing damage to anything caught by them. CaladbolgCaster.jpg|Caladbolg's (TYPE-MOON) spatial distortions after-effect destroyed Caster's defense even though it wasn't directed at her. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Teleportation Category:Transportation Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare Powers